


Something Borrowed

by broken_sunshine



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Maryse gives Isabelle something special on her wedding day.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Shadowhunter world.

It was happening. Today Isabelle Lightwood was marrying Simon Lovelace. She had secretly dreamed about this day since she was eighteen and Simon had just become a Shadowhunter. 

She was admiring her rose bouquet when her mom came up to her. “Simon, told me that during a Mundane wedding they have all these weird things, but I thought we should do one.”

“What’s that?” Isabelle was curious to see what her mom that was good enough. 

She held up the little wooden soldier that once belonged to her brother Max. “One is to give the bride something borrowed. I thought you’d want this.” 

Isabelle smiled at her mom. “Thank you.” 

Maryse hide the toy in the bouquet. “It’s no problem. Now, let’s go get you married.”


End file.
